A Lightbulb That Refused To Glow
by ShilohHolmes
Summary: The Holocaust was a fixed point in time. No one could change it. The Doctor knew this, and he knew it well. The moment they landed on Steiner Street, he was prepared to leave. But then, they were interrupted by a soccer ball, and they had to stay. Holocaust story written in the style of The Book Thief (narrated by Dearh)


_AN. Heyo guys. This story will be a Doctor Who story written in the style of Markus Zusack's __The Book Thief__. I hope you enjoy it, and, if you do, please, PLEASE leave me a review?_

_Disclaimer: I do not own __Doctor Who __or __The Book Thief__._

***A Dull Introduction***

Hello. How are you today? Good? I'm glad. To be honest, I've always detested the exposition of a story. They're always boring and/or lengthy, and they always come across as forced. I suppose I'll just get this one out of the way. 

This is a story of:

*A beautiful blue phone booth

*A flower and a physician

*Hans's cellar

*Bravery (What Rosalinde would call stupidity)

*An obsession with fire and destruction

*An inability to sit back and watch

*And a light bulb that refused to glow 

Interesting? It gets even better. This is a fan fiction after all.

Our story begins in the early months of 1939, the last year of quite an interesting decade for Germany. The country was alive with a terrifying sense of optimism, given to them by their new Fuher: Adolf Hitler. I won't elaborate any further on the man. If you've been even slightly educated on the subject, I'm sure you've formed your own opinions.

While the new year continued to oversee the rise of the German government, it also oversaw the materialization of a blue phone box on Steiner Street. Remember this. This blue box, it's quite important

Even more important are the two individuals that inhabited it. A Miss Rose Tyler, and her Doctor. This is my way of introducing two of the story's protagonists.

***A Few Facts About Rose Tyler***

*She was quite 'pink and yellow'

*Her mother liked to slap people

*She liked to smile with her tongue poking out

*She was born in London

*Bad Wolf

* And she couldn't stand to watch people suffer

***A Few Facts About the Doctor***

*He was in his tenth body

*He didn't need to wear glasses, but he did anyway

*The Last of the Time Lords

*An act of boyish thievery changed his life forever

*Favorite color? Blue

*He always carried a sonic screwdriver

*And he couldn't stand to watch children cry

The two were united under very unique circumstances that most people fail to believe. In fact, if I hadn't been there collecting the results of the situation, I might not believe it myself.

***Something I've Forgotten to Mention***

I hope you'll forgive me, as I've been quite rude. You've agreed to consider my story, and I've failed to introduce myself. I am Death. I witness the ending of every human story, and this one, this rare diamond in the rough, has been engraved into my dark heart. I can still see their faces, and, if I listen closely, I can hear the sound of the Doctor's ultimate act of thievery.

An unparelled sound that sounds something like...

_

EERrwWwoooooSHHHhEERrwWwoooooSHHHhEERrwWwoooooSHHHh. Thud.

"I can't wait to- Doctor. This doesn't look like home." Rose Tyler's voice, thick with the accent of her British origins, penetrated the crisp air circulating through Steiner Street. Young brown eyes widened as she took in the unfamiliar surroundings of Nazi Germany, eventully turning to meet with much older ones. "Where are we this time?"

Her companion, a 'man' who has evaded me more than once, poked his head out of the phonebooth to take a look for himself. He really didn't need to: he knew where they were. The air was brimming with a bitter concoction of false pride, suffering, confusion, and misery. Only one place, one time, could generate something like that. They were in the heart of Hitler's tornado of mass destruction, years before it would 'end'.

The Doctor didn't allow a single emotion to pass over his young face, the only change in his expression the slight tightening of his lips. He let out a small chuckle to quell any of her fear, but allowed his eyes to pass over each house on the street with indescribable pain.

Some of them supported Hitler. Some of them didn't. Either way, each and every one of them were assaulted with his words of hatred. If anyone knew the power and effect of words, it was the Time Lord.

***Proving My Point***

The Doctor has saved thousands of planets with words. The Doctor has ended thousands of lives with words. In both scenarios there was never a weapon involved. No. Only the words of the Doctor.

"Would you, Rose Tyler, believe me if I told you that I may have, accidentally of course, brought us to the wrong place /and/ time." The Doctor's voice was playful, his brown eyes begging for her to take the bait, to tease him and pull back into the ship. Most importantly, to forget the street behind her.

Relief flooded through his alien veins when he saw /the/ smile. A beautiful smile that his Rose Tyler was known for. I believe I mentioned it earlier actually, her habit of poking her tongue out between her teeth. Some people look stupid when doing it, but she was an exception.

"I don't believe you," She grinned, rocking back and forth on her heels. "I think that you're just tryin' to avoid my mum!"

The Doctor grinned, right hand migrating towards his face to rub at a nonexistent sting. Jackie Tyler was a women of many words (thought they might not be the most intelligent) who could hold her own against the most skilled slapper. He knew from experience.

"Oh, that's not tr-" In that moment the man in the pinstriped suit was interrupted. Perhaps if he had been able to finish his sentence, this story would stop here. Only it didn't, and because of this, lives were forever altered.

***The Item that Interrupted The Doctor***

The pride and joy of the Steiner Street children. An old, worn soccer ball.

The aforementioned object collided with the aforementioned man's shins and he looked down in confusion. He picked up the ramshackle toy quickly, pulling Rose out onto the street while shutting the door to his beloved time machine. As per usual, the Doctor's rushed decisons of panic proved to be succsesful. The unusual insides of his ship were hidden just as a group of children appeared before them.

***The Steiner Street Soccer Players***

*Konrad Meyer- A crooked boy with crooked teeth and a crooked sense of humor.

*Rosa Neumann- The best 10 year old goalie Germany has ever known.

*Tommy Schdmit- A small boy with fast feet.

*Alexander Schultz- A big boy with slow feet.

*Oskar Hans- An important character. Pay attention to him.

*Anja Fischer- Blonde hair. Blue eyes. She had her first kiss in Kindergarten.

*And Margit Weber- She knew every rule in the book, and she made sure that you did too,

"I'm sorry sir, could we have our ball back?" Oskar Hans spoke up, blue eyes fixed on the object in question with hunger. The sooner the soccer game resumed, the sooner he would recieve the thrilling drug of victory in his veins. He had a good team today, and he didn't want to waste any playing time on conversing with two adults who, in Oskar's knowlegable opinion, were dressed in quie a weird fashion.

"Why of course my good man," The Doctor replied hastily, dropping the soccer ball onto the ground beneath the boy's feet. He needed to leave before Rose decided she wanted to stay. If she found out where they were, /when/ they were, she would want to find some way to help. And that couldn't be done. This way a fixed point in time.

Wasn't it?

The children quickly took off when they realized that the kind stranger was going to return their prized possession without a hassle. A few tossed a rushed 'thank you' behind their shoulders, Oskar Hans included. Their game resumed, and everything on Steiner Street was once again held tightly within the grip of normalcy.

Well, only if you disregard the blue time machine sitting on the corner of the street, and the two people that called it home. They weren't meant to be there, and they needed to leave.

"Well that was exciting," The Doctor grinned, ushering Rose back into the safety of his TARDIS. "Took a detour to become a part of the world's most epic game of street soccer. Phew, not that that's over, I think we'll go visit Jackie.'

Rose didn't miss the way he cringed after his own suggestion, a laugh bubbling up and out of her throat. She opned her mouth to verbalize her agreement, when something caught her eye. The Doctor made the mistake of following her gaze, and the changes I mentioned earlier became inevitable.

Rose Tyler couldn't stand to watch people suffer. The Doctor couldn't stand to watch children cry. Together they watched as a small girl of six wept upon the steps of Steiner Street. Something had to be done.

The something changed time forever.


End file.
